Talk:Bradamante/@comment-36750435-20190408031944
gameplay wise, i think she seems like a good all rounder quick lancer. but im really not afan of alot of her other assets,mainly aesthetics, and aesthethic stuff is like, 50% of why you would roll for a servant (if youre playing this game how you should) but when i think about her, i can think of a lot of reasons why she is so underrated and also disliked by many people, and it mostly narrows down to "disapointment" you see, like halloween, summer, anniversary and new year, christmas event is expected to have a very exciting servant in either gameplay or character aspect, and we witnessed that in the pass; -in 2015 we got jack, first 5* assasin, till this day the best star generator in the game and also one of the few first year servants that didnt need significant rank ups to not be powercreeped and can still keep up with the rest of 5* in her class, giving even gramps hassan a run for his money in certain circunstances -2016 we got ishtar, despite being the 4th buster AOE 5* archer she was not a slacker. she is the best rounded archer in stats, has a fully NP steroid kit with a very short CD mana burst variation (although kinda gimmicky) and not to mention she is fucking Rin Tohsaka, everyones favorite defenseless an- I MEAN tsundere -2017 was the peak of all of them with ereshkigal, not only was she also a Rinface, she was debuted almost exactly a year ago in babylonia history, and everyone already loved her. highest HP lancer with lowest ATK, but has outstanding performance as a damage dealer AND surprisinly as a side support with her third skill, with a gimmick of giving an aditional buff after she uses her NP in at least 3 turns after she used that skill. and out of the 3 previous, she is the most exclusive, having only appeared twice in banners and one of them was the rerun of the other. but then, when this event was announced, by the title people thought the new servant was going to be gareth, who made a cameo in the summer event, and she was a knight of the round and we all know how loved arthurias personal fan club is. but then we only got an ass-shot quick lancer that despite being decent and having an unique deck (2Q2A only belonged to the few arts lancers) that has an annoying as fuck voice in most peoples opinion (including mine), and when you look at her illustrator, you understand why some people called her "generic fantasy visual novel character", which i cant exactly go wrong with that statement. she also doest have either new/exciting gameplay aspects, or is a beloved/famous character like Rin was. and she is not limited, which although is kinda of a good thing, it kills the point of really tryharding to get her unless you REALLY want her. i guess i wouldnt mind the spook, but im REALLY found the butt shot to be very forced, and wish i could just skip that scene all the way or just have an ascension where she is wearing pants or an actual dress or knight armor (she is a paladin after all) instead of a leotard. the beam spear/shield thing is really cool though, i have to give her that